That Butler,MINE?
by Neko 97
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry 'bout that - can't think of how I'm going to continue this anyways.


Neko 97: Hello my favorite readers around the world! I noticed that everyone loves Kuroshitsuji, sssssssssoooooooooooo- I`m making another Black Butler story! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, that or pm me. I always check my reviews and pm messages 24/7 so please up to 5 reviews for this chapter! ^^

**_SeE yOu LaTeR~!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Kuroshitsuji._**

**_P.S. : The character`s name is Raquel Munoz Muller, she is 12,and her birthday is July 16. The year is 2013._**

**_Description of Raquel: She has very dark brown hair that looks like black that is a little longer than her shoulders,but looks like chocolate in the sunlight. She has dark brown eyes that are VERY CLOSE to black also. She has tan-ish skin, purple nerd looking glasses (like the big ones), and she loves animals VERY MUCH!_**

**Remember:**

_`this means thoughts`_

* * *

**_Raquel`s pov_**

One day as I was heading home from school, I took a shortcut to my favorite area in the woods.

Right now I`m wearing dark blue denim jeans,with a silk black short sleeved shirt that reach about half way between my elbow and shoulders. My hair was tied in a messy, but cute,bun and a little pieces of my hair were sticking out reaching beside my cheeks down to the end of my neck. I was wearing black and white convers,and a necklace that had a black crow feather hanging in the center of a blood red ruby jeweled necklace.

With me I had a black and red plad backpack,and my Bb Clarinet was carried in my right hand. As I walked deeper into the pined woods, I reached my destination: A secluded area with Cherry Blossom and Sakura trees were seen all around in the circular area and blew gently as the wind shook the petals off little by little,the petals letting the wind take them to somewhere new.

As I headed towards the center of the area,to sit on a carved bench, that my friend made for me as soon as I showed her my secret little area (A/N:she will definitely be introduced!), I stopped in my tracks as soon as I was standing in front of the bench.

What was lying on the bench was a pitch black crow with an injured wing. I noticed that the bird`s right wing had a slash in the center,and blood was leaking out slowly. As I approached the crow gently,trying not to startle it, I noticed the little guy was passed out.

"Oh you poor thing! Here-let me help you~!" I cooed to the little guy,and pulled out a cloth out of my backpack,and grabbed the crow and held him like a baby in one arm. I then started dabbing his wound,trying to stop him from losing to much blood. If you guys are wondering how I know this is a male because I`ve treated other animals,including birds, when I go help my aunt in the animal shelter.

* * *

**.:Sebastian`s pov:. **

As I woke up I immediately felt dizzy and pain on my right wing. Why do I feel dizzy and why am

I in my animal form you ask? I honestly don`t remember why... how odd...,but then as I shifted my eyes to look up, I noticed a girl-about 12 I`d say- dabbing my right wing gently try to stop my blood from coming out. As I examined her closely, I noticed she had one of my crow feathers,surrounded by jewels that were the colors of my eyes. How strange...**. **I soon felt drowsy so I let sleep take over me,hoping that would make the pain disappear.

* * *

**.:Raquel`s pov:.**

I thought I felt then crow move so I took a quick glance and didn`t see any sign of him being awake. I then checked the time on my phone which read:**_2:45 pm._ **

_`Holy shiz! That`s the time?! I need to head home!`_

I grabbed the crow gently and started running threw the forest,straight for home. By the time I reached the door,and opened it up, the time was_ **2:55 pm.** _

"I`m home Mom! Dad! I headed straight for my room,past the kitchen,living room, and office. When I entered my room, I went straight for my bright pink desk, that had 4 pink roses in a clear vase with a thick engraved white swirl that looped once around,and under the vase was a picture of my Mom and Dad. They died when I was little. About when I was 8 years old or so. (A/N: This is an important part of the story so I will explain later when the time is right.) After I told them how my day in school was, I started doing my homework. I finally finished at 10:30 at night.

" *yawn* Iiiiittttttttt`ssss ssssssssoooooooo llllaaaaatttttttteeeeee~~! I rrrreeeeaaallllllyyyy need to go to bed now." I whined like a little kid not getting what they wanted.

* * *

**A couple minutes la****ter that night: .:Raquel`s pov:.**

I got changed into my pajamas which was black and white polyester Cheetah pants and a tye dye shirt that I made in 4th grade. I then grabbed a non-used box from the recycling and placed an un-used soft pillow in there. Next I put the crow in and covered it with a blanket,making sure he was ssssuuuuppppeeerrrr cozy! I placed him beside my head behind me,then took off my glasses and placed them on the nightstand beside me, and finally walked over to the light switch of the room.

* * *

**.:Sebastian`s pov:.**

I woke up to foot steps,and examined my surroundings. I was in a pink painted room in a box on a bed,and in the room there was a pink desk with 4 roses in a clear vase with a picture beside it. I was cut short of my examination by a voice.

"Good night Mister Birdy. See you tomorrow." I turned my head to where that voice was coming from. As I stared I noticed it was the same girl who helped me earlier, and her back was turned from me. As I heard a clicking noise, then the lights shut off. I heard the girl slowly walk over to the bed,then yawned and climbed in under the sheets. She gave me a quick kiss on my fore head not realizing I was awake or that my head was lifted, and then laid toward the center,her face facing towards the was lying closest to the edge of the bed which was the left side of the bed,and I was on the right side,which is beside the wall. As I examined her face, I noticed she had dark brown eyes,same as her hair, her eyes wear closed and he breathing was finally patterned-confirming she was fast asleep. I lifted my head higher to see if she still had the necklace on and I was correct. The necklace then glowed a bright red,but faintly.

_`I wonder what that means? Does she and I have a connected past or something? I suppose I should ask tomorrow, it is pretty late now.`_

Then I heard her mumble something.

"Sebastian. D-don`t leave me~!" she sounded terrified and upset at the same time.

_`I believe she is having a nightmare. I should comfort her at least for saving me.`_

A tear then rolled down her cheek, proving she was having a nightmare.

I hopped/limbed out of the box as best as I could without waking her,and layed directly on her chest,so she`d know I was there._ `It is now time to go to sleep. It is way to late to be stay up at this hour._And with that they both wear fast asleep. Now let`s see what will await Raquel in the morning~!

* * *

Neko 97: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please! Also I made this in one night and finished it in the morning!^^ I honestly I hope I get a lot of reviews from this! If I get AT LEAST 5, I will continue. But in the mean time I will be writing chapter 2.

_ SeE YoU AlL LaTeR~!_


End file.
